


La Tempête

by princegrisejoie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/princegrisejoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il chavirait depuis toujours, il sombra enfin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la maso qui me sert de soeur.  
> Post ACOK - Pre ADWD . Spoilers énormes pour ASOS.
> 
> Ne pas lire après minuit. Enjoy !

**"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too.**

**They live inside us, and sometimes, they win.** "

Stephen King

 

Theon avait ouvert les yeux pour constater qu’on l’avait enfermé entre trois murs crasseux et des barreaux de fer. _Décidément…_

Il était donc prisonnier. Au moins une chose de sûre. Ironiquement, ça le rassurait tant les dernières heures étaient floues, confuses, étrangères.

Il se redressa en s’appuyant contre le mur du fond – ses jambes étaient douloureuses, tout son corps lui pesait comme une armure – et, après une courte hésitation, entreprit de forcer le cadenas.

Mourir, pourquoi pas. Pourrir en cage, piégé comme un rat, _jamais_. Une demi seconde, l’orgueil du prince qu’il avait été, qu’il avait _essayé_ d’être, l’emplit d’un courage qu’il ne se connaissait guère.

Un goût amer lui lacérait la gorge. _Tout ça pour ça._

Tout en détaillant le cadenas, qui, bien que rouillé, semblait fort résistant, Theon tenta de se rappeler les événements exacts qui avaient provoqué son enfermement.

Un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui l’informa qu’il n’était plus à Winterfell. Ils n’avaient pas de cachots de ce genre, là-bas.

L’attention qu’il portait au cadenas se fit plus distraite à mesure que les souvenirs lui revinrent, vagues et éparpillés. Douloureux.

Un mal de tête soudain le força à lâcher le cadenas et à s’écarter de la porte. Il porta les mains à l’arrière de son crâne frénétiquement. Il souffrait et sa vue se troubla comme si on avait tenté de l’assommer.

Il revoyait les bannières déployées, hautes et grises des hommes fidèles aux Stark, les cris de guerre de sa minuscule armée – au moins c’était bien _la sienne_ – mêlés à ceux de leurs ennemis, et puis soudain, sans qu’aucun fer-né n’ait même dégainé … des hurlements où perçaient la fureur ou la peur, des mourants qui s’époumonaient : « Ce sont des traîtres, des traîtres ! ». Le soulagement qui l’avait traversé à ce moment-là, teinté d’une déception orgueilleuse. _Alors, comme ça, on a finalement volé à mon secours._

Tu ne mourras pas en héros, aucun barde ne contera tes exploits, on ne chantera pas ni ton nom ni ton histoire ; pour affronter dignement la mort, encore faut-il mériter qu’elle te considère son égal.

A ce moment-là, il avait juste eu le temps de lever les yeux qu’une dizaine de chevaux rompus de fatigue pénétraient dans l’enceinte du château.

Aucun kraken doré n’était venu le chercher. Rien que ces bannières sinistres ; cet homme qui souffrait, rougeoyant, sanguinolent sur un fond couleur chair.

Il s’était approché, le pas timidement fier, et il savait, en y repensant, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû. Comme toujours, il commettait une erreur.  
Un homme qu’il avait pris pour un autre avait retiré son heaume, réclamé son dû, s’était présenté. Se faisant, ses pupilles blanches, fixes, cruelles s’étaient promenées sur les murs de Winterfell, et, sans sommation, il se l’était approprié.

_Pas un sauveur, bien plutôt un voleur venu m’arracher tout ce qu’il me restait…_

Mais un voleur ne brûle pas ce qu’il pique, n’est-ce pas ? A-t-on déjà vu une pie se débarrasser des bijoux qu’elle a chipé ?

Ils étaient venus détruire Winterfell. Les flammes l’avaient dévoré avidement, cette ancienne forteresse. Elle avait dû résister, mais, sans plus personne pour la défendre, ce n’était qu’un vain espoir. _Pas… plus de Stark à Winterfell. Bien sûr, qu’elle a cédé._

 _« Si vous possédiez une centaine d’archers aussi doués que vous, vous auriez peut-être une chance de tenir »…_ ah, les mots d’un homme mort ! Cela raisonnait de manière si lugubre, à présent.

Sa faiblesse le frappa : que faisait le Prince de Winterfell lorsque des lames enflammées anéantissaient la séculaire demeure des Stark ? Que s’était-il réjouit que l’on vienne lui porter secours ? Un _loup_ aurait vaillamment protégé son territoire, quitte à en mourir.

Ce n’était plus seulement sa tête qui lui faisait mal ; tout son corps appelait désespérément à l’aide et personne ne répondait puisque lui-même n’était plus que souffrance et terreur…

Terreur…

Theon baissa les yeux – le cadenas avait disparu, la cellule également. Un sentiment inattendu lui souleva le cœur. Soulagé d’un poids inconnu, il se sentait libre, libre, tellement libre ; alors c’est ça, la liberté.

_Non, c’est un piège_

Il se trouvait dans une forêt terriblement sombre où l’enserraient de hauts et larges arbres. Le murmure du vent agitant leur épais feuillage ne suffisait pas à couvrir les incessants cris qui semblaient provenir de partout à la fois. Se trouvait-il dans le bois aux loups ? L’endroit lui était familier. Les cris aussi, ceux d’enfants ou de jeunes femmes ; des hurlements désespérés qui se perdaient au loin.

Etait-ce la peur qui le paralysait ? Son corps ne répondait plus ; il était qu’un esprit apeuré piégé dans un corps statufié.

Peu importe, il était libre.

Il papillonna des yeux frénétiquement, craignant qu’il s’agisse d’un cauchemar. Ses nuits étaient hantées : les mauvais rêves, il les connaissait bien. S’il y avait un unique enseignement que le prince déchu de Winterfell avait retenu de son séjour dans le nord, ce devait être cela. Quoi d’autre ?

_Ton nom, ton nom…_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur une masse de chiens de chasse qui se pourléchaient les babines. Son estomac se serra. Les bêtes étaient amassées autour d’un … _tas_ improbable de chair, de sang et d’os.

Theon étouffa son cri trop tard ; attirées par le bruit strident qu’il émit, les chiens s’écartèrent de la carcasse – était-ce humain ? – et, de manière presque sadique, se dirigèrent vers lui avec la lenteur du chasseur déjà assuré de sa réussite.

Ses réflexes d’archer ne lui étaient d’aucune utilité : il n’avait pas d’armes. Et, visiblement, toujours pas de sauveur…

_Je t’avais prévenu, c’était un piège, un piège, un piège…_

A quoi bon s’échapper de sa prison, si c’était pour mourir seul comme une bête traquée ?

Il aurait _supplié_ à genoux pour qu’on l’achève d’un coup d’épée. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Juste un coup… franc, droit, direct. Et alors, il se serait évadé, pour de vrai. _Tu ne comprends pas,  c’est un piège, tu ne peux pas gagner…_

La horde de bêtes se rapprochait, sanglante, affamée, insatiable.  Par quelque glauque enchantement, il savait ce qu’elles voulaient lui faire, il les entendait, il les comprenait … et déjà la douleur intense, indicible l’enserrait de toutes parts comme tant de doigts fins, longs et crispés lui traversant la chair, le déchirant, le coupant, le …

Une main lui saisit violemment l’épaule, s’en emparant, la faisant sienne. Le monde obscur et noir devint rouge et sanguin à l’image du tas de chair dont s’étaient bâfré les chiens qui s’arrêtèrent brusquement.

On était venu le sauver … ?

Theon se retourna, suffoquant alors qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de courir, espérant quand il savait que _c’était un piège, un piège, un piège._

Il s’évanouit.

Et tout ce qu’il vit de son sauveur furent deux pupilles pâles, si pâles, et dangereuses.

On devinait un sourire satisfait dans l’obscurité.

L’intérieur de son corps était comme incendié, son cœur battait à la chamade, ses tempes battaient comme des tambours sur un champ de bataille.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent malgré lui ; un instant, il espéra être mort. Les pupilles blanches de son sauveur lui revirent en mémoire. Une soudaine nausée le fit chavirer. Tout, tout, n’importe quoi sauf ça.

_C’était un cauchemar, rien qu’un cauchemar…_

Plutôt un vieux souvenir. Theon promena un regard vain autour de lui : encore cette maudite cellule, cette prison répugnante, cette cage d’animal ! Il suffoquait encore de son cauchemar. Rien d’inhabituel, se rassura-t-il amèrement, il n’avait jamais bien dormi. Jeune, c’étaient les flammes des Baratheon et l’épée des Stark. Le prince de Winterfell, quant à lui, était hanté par les bambins morts et les loups enragés. Maintenant, c’était la chair, le sang, la peur. La chasse. Les faux espoirs.

On s’accommode de tout.

Baissant les yeux sur son bras droit, la douleur lui revient, le traversa comme un éclair. Une blessure béante, noire et mal cicatrisée lui déchirait le bras.

_Un mauvais souvenir de chasse._

Theon se souvint qu’il était fils de roi et étouffa un cri strident. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa cependant. Des rois, il y en avait dans tous les coins, à présent.

Au loin, une porte s’ouvrit. Il paniqua, malgré tout ses efforts, suffoqua de nouveau, manqua de s’étouffer. _Non, non, non, non. C’est de ta faute, tu as crié, tu l’as fait venir, c’est de ta faute._

Des pas réguliers, assurés, traversèrent le corridor, passant devant tant de cellules sans s’arrêter. Il n’avait guère entendu les autres prisonniers jusqu’alors. Le nouvel arrivant suscita de faibles soupirs, des murmures et des pleurs.

Pas de la part de Theon Greyjoy. Il s’efforça de se calmer, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, les ferma, les rouvrit. Toujours personne. Les pas ne s’étaient pourtant pas évanouis ; ils continuaient, lents, inexorables. Les inventait-il ? Non, c’était vrai cette fois, il savait reconnaître les cauchemars, c’était simple : toujours plus miséricordieux que la réalité.

Les pas s’arrêtèrent, une ombre assombrit la cellule. Il avait les yeux baissés, mais la tête haute. Prudent, mais fier.

Ou peut-être pas _fier_. Simplement, il devait montrer qu’il était encore humain. Déshonoré, pathétique, haï, mais conscient de l’être.

Il aurait bien relevé les yeux s’il seulement, si seulement il en avait eu la force ! Ces derniers temps, elle lui manquait. Il avait tout donné, la dernière fois, lorsqu’on avait ouvert le cadenas, couru dans la forêt, loin, loin, loin…

_C’était un piège._

Comme les enfants qui craignent plus le monstre terré dans leur placard que l’inconnu qui les menace de front, Theon pensa stupidement qu’il aurait moins peur s’il faisait face à son sauveur.  
Le sauveur menteur, le maître des faux espoirs…

Alors il leva les yeux. Immédiatement, il sut que c’était une erreur. Une de plus. La dernière, espéra-t-il bêtement.

Ramsay Snow – mais il devait se souvenir de l’appeler Bolton, toujours – étirait un sourire satisfait mais encore affamé.

Il ne faisait pas de visites de courtoisie. S’il venait, c’était pour se distraire.

« Ramsay. », souffla Theon dans un élan de courage, « Que me vaux le plaisir ? »

Il affectait la témérité. C’est tout ce qui lui restait, depuis que les hommes aux bannières des Bolton avaient brûlé son cheval, brisé son arc et détruit Winterfell. _Depuis qu’il était parti de Vivesaigues et troqué sa loyauté par orgueil à Pyke._

« Surveille ton langage. », l’avertit Ramsay sans s’énerver. Il s’agenouilla à côté de lui. Même à genoux, il le dominait en hauteur, en largeur et en assurance. Le dos contre le mur, le bras sanguinolent, le corps douloureux, Theon considéra qu’il ne pouvait plus compter que sur un esprit instable, confus mais pas encore détruit.

_Ca aussi, il va te l’enlever. Tiens-toi tranquille ou il te fera mal, si mal._

Ramsay approcha sa main gantée du cou de son prisonnier avec une lenteur calculée. Il aimait savourer la peur sur son visage, Theon le savait, Ramsay se nourrissait de la terreur qu’il inspirait. Si seulement son stupide corps acceptait de lui obéir ! Ne frémis pas, ne gémis pas, ne suffoque pas…

La main se rapprochait, l’odeur du cuir le mettait mal à l’aise. Il céda. Et tourna la tête nerveusement. Excédé par sa propre faiblesse, il voulut soupirer d’agacement mais ce fut un murmure plaintif qui lui échappa. _Noooon, pas ça …_

« N’aie pas peur, mon cher prince, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Un soulagement familier s’empara de lui, mais la peur n’avait pas disparu. S’il ne venait pas pour se distraire – pour lui faire du mal – alors pourquoi ?

_C’est un piège, un piège …_

Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois.

Theon plongea un regard sombre, autrefois plein de défiance, dans les iris blanches neige – son estomac se serrait à chaque fois – de son geôlier. Son sauveur, songea-t-il, mal à l’aise et amer.

« Je suis impressionné, pour tout te dire. Je pensais que notre petite partie de chasse suffirait à te briser. Tu t’accroches à ta pauvre dignité avec une telle hargne ! C’est touchant. », susurra la voix mielleuse de Ramsay, « Il faut croire que tu ne tiens qu’à ta propre vie, mon cher traitre. »

Un mélange répugnant de fierté et de haine de soi le pris à la gorge. Il se força à arborer un visage impassible mais il n’avait jamais été maitre du déguisement. Il ne savait que sourire.

_Lord Ramsay devine tout, baisse la tête, accepte, sers, obéit._

Il porta sa main gauche à son bras droit, dans l’espoir vain de calmer la douleur. Cela ne fit que l’empirer. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Cela sembla divertir Ramsay.

« Pour ce qui est de ton corps », il passa le dit corps en revue. Theon se sentit frissonner. « J’aurai le temps de m’en occuper plus longuement. »

La main gantée de Ramsay s’empara de sa main gauche, le força à lâcher son bras et posa sa propre main sur le membre meurtri. Puis il serra si fort, appuya sur sa blessure récente avec une telle force que Theon cru mourir. Etonnamment, la douleur cessa, il respira de nouveau puis elle reprit de plus belle, plus intense, plus cruelle encore.

_Le maitre des faux espoirs._

Son imbécile de corps suffoquait encore lorsque Ramsay passa sa main délicatement sur son visage. Il passait de la violence la plus bestiale à une sorte de douceur empoisonnée avec une aisance déconcertante.

« C’était un léger avant goût. Tu vois, je t’épargne certaines choses. Tu devrais me remercier, mon doux prince, d’abord de ne pas t’avoir puni lorsque tu as lâchement tenté de t’évader… »

Theon ferma les yeux. Il revoyait distinctement Kyra se tordre de douleur, de terreur, hurlant, l’appelant à l’aide… dans l’obscurité, les chiens étaient des loups. Il était resté paralysé. Les bêtes s’étaient intéressées à lui lorsqu’elle avait cessé de crier. Mais Ramsay leur avait défendu de s’approcher.

_D’une certaine manière, il l’avait sauvé._

« Et puis de ne pas t’infliger de supplice aujourd’hui. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard fixe de Ramsay. Mentait-il ? Ce devait encore être un de ses _jeux_ qu’il affectionnait tant et que lui affectait d’apprécier. Faire semblant lui semblait plus supportable. Il avait moins l’impression de subir.

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ma cellule … si je peux me permettre ? », tenta-t-il.

Depuis le temps, il savait que discuter avec Ramsay était risqué. Il en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais.

« Visiblement, la vie d’autrui ne t’intéresse pas. Difficile d’en douter, tu es un traitre. Les traitres ne se soucient que d’eux-mêmes, c’est bien pour cela qu’ils ont une espérance de vie considérable… », répondit Ramsay, étrangement affable. Sa main gantée repris sa promenade sur son visage, s’aventura en connaisseuse sur son cou plein de cicatrices.

Il repris : « J’aimerais savoir si les rumeurs du nord sont fondées. Theon Greyjoy est-il le traitre que l’on me décrit ? A-t-il trahi ses alliés, ses amis … ». Il rapprocha son visage du sien. « … son très cher roi … car il était trop avide de s’emparer de Winterfell ? »

Il ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre. Il devait rester droit, sombre, insensible.

Les souvenirs refoulés, enterrés si profondément le heurtèrent brutalement. C’étaient tant de coups de couteau qu’on lui infligeait, encore, encore, encore.

Il revoyait Theon se moquant, une main désinvolte posée sur une épaule stable ; il revoyait Theon debout dans le bois sacré prêt à dégainer, à se sacrifier pour son seul ami ; il revoyait Theon agenouillé devant l’unique véritable roi de tout le continent.

Il pensa à Theon dont la loyauté étonnait, faisait jaser et _rire_. Pouvait-on imaginer un otage se dévouer corps et âme à ses geôliers ?

Il pensa à Theon dont les blagues détendaient toute une table de guerriers rompus et épuisés.

Il pensa à Theon dont les bras avaient serré Robb Stark, malgré tout les interdits, lorsqu’on lui avait enlevé son père.

Ce n’était plus qu’un fantôme.

« Les Stark étaient des geôliers. Je n’ai trahi personne, je n’ai fait que retourner chez moi. »

Sa voix tremblait et il était presque certain que ses yeux étaient humides. Pathétique. _Faible._

« Tu n’as de Greyjoy que le nom. Balon Greyjoy se morfond-t-il sur la disparition de son fils ? Asha Greyjoy a-t-elle cessé de se battre pour pleurer son frère ? Les fer-nés t’érigeront-ils une statue ? », répondit Ramsay, « Tu n’es rien, personne, et tu as tout perdu. »

Sa voix résonnait dans la prison. Theon espéra que les autres prisonniers étaient trop épuisés pour l’entendre.

La vérité indéniable des paroles de Ramsay le terrifiait.

« Tu es lâche et égoïste, et tu n’as plus rien », continua Ramsay. Il avait volontairement mis l’emphase sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. _Il va tout te prendre._

Il se savait orgueilleux, mais il n’était pas suffisamment fier pour protester. Il savait aussi que tout ce que disait Ramsay était terriblement vrai. Il baissa les yeux.

« Le nord te voulait pendu, mais ils ne t’ont pas eu. _J’ai_ réussi à t’attraper. C’était d’une facilité. », cracha l’ombre au dessus de lui, « Tu m’as carrément ouvert la porte, mon cher prince. » _Libère moi, et je te servirai._

Theon serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Libérer un prisonnier des Stark ! Lui qui ne connaissait rien à la véritable liberté.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ? », parvint-il à demander. Le ton de sa voix l’énerva : il aurait voulu être plus menaçant. Au lieu de cela, il s’apparentait à une victime. Au moins, il refusait toujours de lui donner du ‘lord Ramsay’. Les imbéciles obséquieux qui peuplaient les autres cellules le révulsaient. Parfois, lorsque Ramsay partait, faisant claquer ses bottes jusqu’à la lourde porte de la prison, suscitant gémissements de terreur et pitoyables soupirs il se surprenait à les haïr.

_De quoi avez-vous peur ? Ramsay vient pour moi, juste pour moi, il vient toujours pour moi._

C’est avec effroi qu’il en retirait une certaine fierté.

« Je ne veux rien de toi », sourit Ramsay. Il passa un doigt sur sa blessure ; Theon leva les yeux. Il ne lui offrirait rien. « Tu me donnes tout ce que je veux. »

Theon dissimula son désespoir. ‘J’aime qu’on me résiste, j’aime qu’on crie, qu’on se débatte, qu’on supplie’, lui avait-il confié après leur _partie de chasse._ Quoi qu’il fasse, il perdait. Il songea amèrement que, dans son genre, Ramsay était un génie.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je l’accepterai. Je te donnerai rien à savourer, aujourd’hui, rien qui te fasse plaisir. », murmura Theon. C’était son dernier espoir. Peut-être que, lassé du consentement de son prisonnier, Ramsay tournerait les talons.

« Tout arrive ! », s’étonna-t-il, « Cependant, je ne suis pas venu pour _prendre_ , mais pour donner. »

Il se releva, retira ses gants de cuir et claqua des doigts. Un homme immense, à l’air patibulaire, s’avança dans la cellule. Une sorte de coffre reposait sur ses bras tendus.

« J’ai un cadeau pour toi, doux prince. »

Le surnom n’avait rien d’affectueux, et pourtant, il le prononçait avec une telle délectation dans la voix… Theon retint un frisson. Il craignait le pire.

La douleur revint, les souvenirs des précédentes visites de Ramsay également. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui réserver de _pire_  ?

Ramsay faisait toujours de ses cauchemars de préférables recours à la réalité.

« Tu te souviens, donc, de ton cher roi ? Le Stark devant lequel tu ployais le genou ? Le même jeune loup que tu trahissais il y a quelques mois, pour une famille qui n’était même pas la tienne ? ». Son histoire semblait le divertir plus que de raison.

_Robb Stark._

Il voulut prononcer son nom –ça faisait une éternité- mais Ramsay s’en serait délecté.

Il se nourrissait de ses peurs.

Ses yeux incolores brûlant d’excitation, le dernier fils de Roose Bolton, s’empara de la boite qu’il posa à côté de Theon. D’un geste, il fit signe à d’autres de ses hommes de pénétrer dans la cellule, pourtant étroite.

« Cette cérémonie a besoin d’un public », s’expliqua-t-il, « On s’en souviendra. »

Il savait d’avance que l’oubli serait préférable. Ramsay ne le laissait jamais oublier, s’il s’égarait, il revenait lui rappeler.

Theon entendit vaguement les hommes de Ramsay rire. Il les foudroya du regard, sans y réfléchir. Un éclair de fierté blessée le traversa : comment ces porcs osaient-ils … ?

Ramsay le remarqua – il remarquait tout – et étira un sourire curieusement satisfait. Il les fit taire, se baissa légèrement et lui murmura à l’oreille :

« J’ai pensé que tu aurais aimé lui dire adieu. »

Il sentit son sang se glacer et se demanda, soudainement confus, s’il s’agissait de la suite de son cauchemar.

Adieu … _à qui_  ?

 Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse. Mais c’était impossible. Robb Stark était invincible, ou du moins, invaincu. Il maniait l’épée à la perfection et se battait furieusement. Il chevauchait un loup et en devenait un sur le champ de bataille. Il était craint, admiré, jalousé. Qui aurait pu l’achever ?

De vieux sentiments le firent chavirer un instant. Il se rattrapa ; la tempête s’annonçait tout juste.

_C’est encore un piège, un piège, un piège._

« La dernière fois que Robb Stark a été vu, en compagnie de Dame sa mère, c’était à un mariage. Le bruit court qu’il a mal tourné …. » Ramsay promena ses doigts le long de son cou et le força à le regarder. Theon voulut disparaitre, mais il devait garder le cap, farouchement, ne pas flancher.

« Une trahison, peut-être deux. », souffla Ramsay. « Décidément… »

Ne pas flancher.

« Maintenant, ouvre la boite. Je l’ai déverrouillée pour toi. », ordonna-t-il, en se redressant.

Theon maintint son regard fixé sur le sol crasseux de la cellule. S’il refusait d’ouvrir, peut-être que Ramsay partirait. Peut-être qu’il mentait, peut-être qu’il voulait le voir se soumettre à ses peurs.

Il devait mentir. C’était… ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Robb se trouvait quelque part avec Catelyn Stark et ses loyaux bannerets ; autour d’une table, d’une immense carte du continent qu’il détaillait avec soin, élaborant une des stratégies enfantines mais audacieuses dont il était friand. Il caressait son loup, pensait à son père, à ses sœurs, regrettait Winterfell et les instants à jamais égarés.

Il devait le détester, quelque part, aux alentours de la capitale où ils auraient pu entrer tous deux en vainqueurs.

Mais il n’était pas _mort_.

La pensée du corps de Robb inerte et froid lui semblait absurde.

« Tu ne veux pas l’ouvrir ? »

Il voulait hurler que non, il ne voulait pas, il ne tomberait pas dans ce genre de piège, il n’était pas assez stupide et désespéré pour ça mais il n’y parvint pas.

Il fit non de la tête et persista à fixer le sol de la cellule.

« D’accord. Si tu veux. »

Non, ça c’est impossible aussi. Quel était ce jeu cruel bien plus effrayant que chacun de ses mauvais rêves ?

Il entendit Ramsay tirer le coffre vers lui, l’ouvrir sans hésitation et en extirper quelque chose. Ca pouvait être n’importe quoi. Pourtant, il sentit sa respiration s’accélérer, et en l’espace d’une seconde, il suffoquait presque.

Une partie de lui voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre. Une autre l’exhortait à garder le regard fixe, vide, torve. Comme un mort.

Theon faisait mal le mort.

« Oh, un peu plus abimé que ce que je pensais » commenta Ramsay. Il voulait regarder, être certain, assuré, de …

Il ferma les yeux. Ainsi, songea-t-il désespérément, il ne serait plus tenté. Il pensa même à garder les paupières closes pour le reste de son existence. Il se sentit flancher. Ramsay trouverait un moyen de les lui rouvrir.

« Enchanté, jeune Roi du Nord, j’ai toujours voulu discuter plus longuement avec toi … »

Theon lutta pour ne pas regarder.

Il parlait dans le vide, il faisait semblant, il ne tenait rien dans ses mains, rien que du vide, un mensonge, un piège.

« … mais hélas ! Nous n’en aurons plus l’occasion. Tiens, mais d’ailleurs, où est passé ton corps ? » Theon déglutit avec difficulté. Il jouait, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, il n’avait ni couteau ni pinces ni chaines. Juste une idée, des sentiments, un mensonge.

« On m’a dit qu’on t’avait coupé la tête, pour t’en coudre une autre ! Drôle d’idée aussi, que de se faire appeler le jeune Loup. Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas le second degré. »

Les hommes de Ramsay éclatèrent à l’unisson d’un rire gras et cruel.

« Mon père a été assez bon pour envoyer ta tête d’humain ici … oh, oui, parce qu’elle a encore quelqu’un à saluer ! » repris Ramsay. A présent, un soupçon de colère pure perçait dans sa voix.

« Ton précieux traitre de kraken … une épave, si tu veux mon avis. Il va bientôt couler. » _Une feinte, c’est une feinte, il veut te forcer à ouvrir les yeux._

L’obscurité était un monde tellement rassurant. Il naviguait vaillamment, gardait le cap, ne flanchait pas. Il pouvait faire semblant de rêver.  D’ailleurs, peut-être allait-il découvrir qu’il s’agissait encore d’un cauchemar. Un délire formé par ses peurs. _Ne te laisse pas avoir. Tu t’es entrainé avec Robb. Il ne peut pas mourir._

« Assez discuté, tu veux sûrement lui parler après vous être séparés en si mauvais termes. », conclut Ramsay.

Il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux. Plutôt les ténèbres que la réalité.

Theon sentit l’odeur du cuir, du sang, de la chair se rapprocher. _Non, pas le sang, pas la chair, tu confonds. Personne n’a encore saigné._

« Cesse de fuir, cher prince, et attrape ! »

Autrefois, il se flattait de ses excellents réflexes. Ils le trahirent.

En un instant, ses yeux s’ouvrirent, ses bras se tendirent, ses doigts se serrèrent autour d’une chose flasque, froide qu’il faillit laisser tomber.

_Tu voulais savoir, te voilà servi._

_C’était un piège, un piège, un piège._

Des cheveux auburns, magnifiques, bouclés lui passèrent entre les doigts. Dessous, une peau jadis pâle, verdâtre, rêche. C’était impossible, il délirait, la douleur le faisait voir des fantômes parfois, c’était cela, une punition qu’il s’infligeait.

_Je sais que c’est de ma faute, je sais, je sais, je sais… mais tu vas gagner, tu vas rentrer victorieux à Winterfell, tout n’a pas brûlé là-bas, tu pourras…_

Il rencontra les pupilles adorées, bleues si bleues, d’un mort.

La tête du roi du nord roula aux pieds de Ramsay Bolton qui se baissa pour la récupérer.

« Comment s’est passée votre dernière conversation ? », demanda-t-il, faussement mondain, aux restes de Robb Stark, « J’imagine qu’il a beaucoup pleuré, il a les yeux tout rouges, c’est triste à voir. Enfin, je vous avais prévenu, c’est une vraie épave. »

Ses yeux blancs et vides, se posèrent sur Theon. Ils ne les sentit pas.

Déçu, Ramsay repris son jeu.

« Pour un Greyjoy, voilà qui est comique : il coule à pic, c’est une catastrophe ! Je n’imaginais pas que vous revoir serait une si terrible épreuve, mes excuses, il est si imprévisible, et tellement lâche. L’évocation de votre corps mutilé, pendu entre les deux Jumeaux ne l’a pas même ému ? Oh, si, regardez-le pleurer… »

Ramsay se débarassa de la tête décapitée avec désintérêt. Il n’avait jamais porté tant d’attention à Robb Stark lui-même.

Il fit partir les intrus qui riaient aux éclats.

« Que vont-ils faire de la tête de Robb Stark ? » se demanda Ramsay à haute-voix, « Peut-être jouer avec, jongler, donner des coups de pieds dedans ?  Qui sait ? Qui s’en soucie ? »

« Arrête »

Ramsay s’agenouilla, visiblement satisfait.

« Arrête ? Pour un navire qui chavire, tu as de l’audace. »

Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, mais cette fois, Theon ne sentait pas le besoin de protester.

« Je t’en prie, arrête. »

« Tu as appris les bonnes manières. Continue, et j’offrirai un traitement décent à la tête de Robb Stark. »

« Je t’ – vous en _supplie_. »

Ramsay riait peu mais lorsqu’il le faisait, il était toujours sincère.

« Bien, on commencera demain. »

Theon s’entendit murmurer une question.

« De quoi ? Quelle question. Ta rédemption, pardi. Tu dois avoir pas mal de choses à te faire pardonner. Je me tape de rendre justice à Robb Stark, mais ça donnera un aspect intéressant à nos petites _discussions_. »

Il s’empara de ses deux mains, les fit se rejoindre et joua avec ses doigts pensivement. Les pensées de Theon étaient plus confuses que dans ses cauchemars. Il voulait fermer les yeux mais n’y parvenait plus. Il remarqua qu’il n’y avait pas de cadenas à la porte. Pas besoin, il ne s’enfuyait plus.

_Un navire qui chavire._

Ramsay enserrait ses doigts.

« Tu étais un excellent archer, n’est-ce pas ? On commencera par là. »

Il chavirait depuis toujours, il sombra enfin.


End file.
